


Paint Me A Picture

by angelskuuipo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Early Work, GFY, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 15:39:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1784362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelskuuipo/pseuds/angelskuuipo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a poem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paint Me A Picture

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a "Thank You" for all the many talented writers I have had the privilege of discovering over the last two years: [](http://velvetwhip.livejournal.com/profile)[**velvetwhip**](http://velvetwhip.livejournal.com/), [](http://emeraldswan.livejournal.com/profile)[**emeraldswan**](http://emeraldswan.livejournal.com/), [](http://dragonydreams.livejournal.com/profile)[**dragonydreams**](http://dragonydreams.livejournal.com/), [](http://claudia6913.livejournal.com/profile)[**claudia6913**](http://claudia6913.livejournal.com/), [](http://alyburns.livejournal.com/profile)[**alyburns**](http://alyburns.livejournal.com/), [](http://dmouse.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://dmouse.livejournal.com/)**dmouse** , and the list goes on. Your words touch me and I thank you.
> 
> Originally posted 3-13-06.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is an original work of poetry. Please do not take, copy, or otherwise make like it is yours. Also, please do not repost without my express permission.

~*~*~*~*~  


Sing to me of far off places  
Castles hidden in the mountains deep  
Crystal clear lakes glittering in secret

Paint me a picture with your words  
Flame haired damsels rescuing the dark prince, or is it prince, rescuing prince?  
After all, this is a twenty-first century romance

Sing to me of far off places  
Bodies moving, shifting, drawing together, drifting away  
Sweet words whispered in the quiet hours before dawn

Paint me a picture with your words  
Epic battles fought on all planes of existence  
Good versus Evil, right against wrong, and all the gray areas in between  
Is the righteous always triumphant, or will the villain take the day?

Sing to me of far off places  
Take me out of myself  
Give me a place to escape, a haven from the mundane  
Paint me a picture with your words  


-30-


End file.
